Transducers using capacitance sensors have been previously known but have been difficult to fabricate economically with precision and with uniform reproducibility, due to variations in the manufacturing process and inherent distortions resulting in interferences which degrade the precision and accuracy of capacitance output. Previous capacitor sensor transducers have had less than desirable response characteristics due to nonlinearity and hysteresis of the substrates, and have been undesirably sensitive to variations in temperature. No previous mention or use of a liquid crystal display cell as a capacitor has been found or is known in the literature or in the art and industry of force transducers.